


time

by nxpenthe



Series: floating on clouds, alone [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, if u rly squint u can catch hyewon but it's like a sliver, like u gotta magnify glass it, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxpenthe/pseuds/nxpenthe
Summary: we’re frozen in time like an endlessdreamsilence by yorushika





	time

Immortality had claimed all need for words.  
  


Hyejoo had lived for as long as she needed to speak, and she was never one for conversation. Jungeun was equally silent – years of living, years of losing had rendered the ability of speech useless in the pocket of her throat. They needed nothing but a single glance to understand what the other was thinking.

  
Silence creeps through. The morning peace is broken momentarily by the chirp of a bird, the rustle of leaves floating downwards into the calm ripple of a lake that stands before their house in the woods.

  
They live away from people – far from civilization as they remain in their pocket of stilled time.

  
Hyejoo, though of forgotten age, is younger than Jungeun. She still carries around sentiments of the past.

  
The taller girl of darker shadows grabs at Jungeun’s hand as they continue their daily walk around the perimeter of the water. Waves pull at their feet against the shallow ground, but they walk calm and slow, taking their time.

  
They have nothing but time.

  
Jungeun knows by the way Hyejoo’s hand twitches ever so slightly in hers that she’s thinking of a girl in past – one of blond hair. She knows Hyejoo is still thinking about her because whenever Jungeun’s silver hair reflects the yellow of the sun, she catches the other staring until their eyes meet and the dream fades to reality.

  
They have lived a long time.

  
Jungeun no longer remembers anything before the perpetuity that is Hyejoo.

  
But Hyejoo still remembers.

  
Hyejoo remembers how it felt to wake up – to know that the time was finite and that her life would end with one misstep. Hyejoo still remembers the comfort of words, the lull of a song that diluted the silence into a loving melody sung by the Earth and the sea, by people she knew, of memories she held.

  
Jungeun knows Hyejoo still has a voice deep within her heart, but Jungeun can’t pull her own out the crevice of her mind.

  
They continue walking around the large lake, feet sinking deeper into crumbling Earth as the light of day turns to night, and the twilight to come stains the yellow hues into purple, speckled with stars much older than them.

  
Jungeun looks upwards.

  
Hyejoo does too. She knows by the force of Jungeun’s hands that she’s thinking of the stars – of how they will live to see each one die.

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles based off songs by yorushika
> 
> all pairings and songs are numbered and randomized.  
they fit within a single page of a word document
> 
> twit/cc: chuchuuwuo


End file.
